From One World to the Next
by fealion
Summary: Here i am, minding my own business when suddenly "BOOM!"--I'm here in the world of Bleach. WTF! Follow me as i try to fit into the world of hollows and soul reapers. Heaven help me. Yaoi, maybe Yuri, definite Hentai, swearing; all that good stuff.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**_ If I did the last little bit of this story would be happening.

I own the created character, obviosly, so no touching unless you want to be burned; _**SLOWLY**_.

I was letting my brain get some down-time from writing my other story when this popped into my head and wouldn't let me work on the other one until I had writen at least this much.

Enjoy the randomness of my mind!

* * *

Slowly the young woman opened her eyes, groaning both at how tired she felt and how late it was.

'_I HATE it when I let myself stay up until 3 writing stories; I'm just lucky that I naturally wake up before 9 so that mom doesn't rip me a new one. It's not like she would let me write these friggin things if she knew what they were about. _

_Damn it; I suppose I should get up.' _

Yawning widely the young woman shot up and out of bed, leaning against her wall as a wave of dizzyness overtook her.

'_I've REALLY got to stop doing that.' _

Shaking her head to clear it she stumbled into the bathroom, peeking at herself through sleepy hazel-green eyes as she tiredly ran one hand through shoulder-length chesnut hair, the tips still a faded red from the last time she dyed it. Pushing the square red and black glasses up her nose irritably(she HATED her glasses and couldn't afford contacts), she took care of her _'bathroom duties' _before shuffling into her room, awake enough now to turn on her laptop as she plopped back down on the bed.

For about an hour she typed, going over the material she had concocted the night before and fixing it to the best of her knowledge before sighing and saving her work before detaching her USB, putting the laptop on stand-by and stretching before putting on her gym clothes, putting her hair up in a short ponytail before walking into her parents room.

Smiling at the sight of her new-born baby brother in her step-dads arms, the young woman cooed at him and talked to her parents for a while before telling them that she was headed down to the gym.

"Be sure to push yourself; you can't make the Navy(1) unless you work extra hard to loose both the weight( she wasn't run-way model thin, but she wasn't obese either) AND gain the muscle."

Internally rolling her eyes at the words—her mom repeated them _**EVERY**_ day—the young woman mumbled a vague response before heading out the door, cursing silently as she saw that, yet again, it was raining. Not that she should be surprised; this was Seattle after all, even if she only lived on the outskirts.

Pushing herslef until she felt like puking—running flat out for 10 min, biking for another 10, push-ups and sit-ups for yet ANOTHER 10 followed by 5 minutes of resistance with weights—the young woman tiredly walked home on wobbly legs, growling and desparing inwardly as her mom said that she _STILL_ hadn't worked hard enough. The young woman knew that her mom was just trying to guarantee her job at the Navy when so few jobs were to be had, but that didn't mean that she had to like her mothers critisism, no matter _HOW _well meaning it was.

Grabbing the clothes she wanted, she took a long, hot shower, sighing as she washed away the sweat and ache from her workout, looking at herself critically in the mirror as she dried herself off. Thick, strait hair hung in black clumps from her head, slightly almond-shaped eyes set above highly defined Native-American cheekbones. Pink lips with a full lower that gave them a pouty look rested just under a slightly smaller version of the native nose, a round jaw supported by a graceful neck that lead you to firm—yet slight—shoulders, the hollow of her collerbone poking out nicely from slightly tanned skin.

Long arms ended in tapered, yet powerful hands; the hands of an artist. She was satisfied with her chest; not large enough to cause back problems,yet not small enough to wonder why she was bothering with _'support'_. There was a little _'extra' _around her middle, but with all that she was doing she was going to be mad if it didn't go away; _SOON_. Surprisingly slender legs lead down to small feet; the tanned skin of her upper torso and lower legs clashing white the ivory-whiteness of the rest of her.

Sighing, she pulled on her black skinny-jeans and her Powder-blue _"Super-Girl"_ T-shirt before grabbing her pj's and walking back into her room. Taking out her make-up, she made sure that her bedroom door was closed before applying it with zebra-striped fingers; a quick layer of founation going on first followed by a sweep of white all along her lid, with neon red high-lighting both the inside and outside corners, a thick black rimming her eyes before feathering out.

Putting on some mascara, all the young woman had left to do was to sweep some clear gloss across her lips and she was done; she typed for another half-an-hour before shutting down her laptop and putting it in her carrying case, picking out a pair of black high-heels and putting them on along with her black trench coat, running a quick brush through her now dry hair before making up an excuse about a Navy Recruit meeting before running out the door to catch the bus.

After paying the fair she sighed and sat down; pulling out a cd player, she popped in an Avenged Sevenfold Cd, fast-fowarding it to _"Scream" _before leaning back and closing her eyes. When she got near her destination, she pulled the cord and stood up, smiling absently as the bus driver said "_Thank You for using King County Transit System"_ as she got off.

Walking a short distance to FORZA(2), the young woman ordered a latte before sitting down and turning on her computer, swiftly logging into her e-mail to read the reviews on the latest chapter she had posted.

"This is AWESOME Fealion(3)! I love how you sent him back but he was still an adult. And how he takes care of his younger self is SOOOO CUTE! Please update soon!"

Fealion smiled, opening her new chapter and adding the reviewees name along with a thank you before saving it and uploading it to her account before adding it to her story, smiling as she read some of her fans stories, commenting when she noticed that they had a good story that they hadn't updated in a while.

After about an hour, Fealion closed the stories and was just about to log off when a pop-up appeared.

"Would you like to live among the character's of your favorite anime?! If yes, type the name in the box below, hit enter, turn your computer off, and wait for five minutes in the exact same spot you are now! It's that easy!"

Fealion smiled; she knew that it couldn't _REALLY_ happen, but it would be cool if it did. Thinking, she frowned; in her mind Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece were all tied for first place. In the end, she made the decision based off the guys she liked off each one. Zoro seemed to be a little…..obsessed with his promise to his friend, though his commitment is part of what made him hot.

Jiraya…..was an Ero Sennin just like Naruto said; besides that, the man was three times older than her. That left Zaraki; yes, she knew that he was_ FAR_ older than Jiraya, but he only looked like he was in his mid to late thirties at the oldest. Besides; any man who would decide to raise a small child rather than let her die in the wilderness put him at the top of the list in her book.

Decided, Fealion typed _'BLEACH' _into the box in all caps, shutting off the computer and putting it in the case while the USB went into her pocket, leaning back to wait for the 5 minutes.

Now, let's make one thing clear; Fealion did NOT expect anything to happen. She expected to wait for the 5 minutes, catch the bus, go home and sit herself down to one of her step-dads delicious dinners; _NOT_ for a Sekaimon to appear near the end of the five minutes, open to a bright blinding light, and promptly suck her and her laptop inside.

Fealion had no idea what was going on, but she did know one thing; she was going to have one _HELL _of a head-ache when she woke up tomorrow.

* * *

1: I'm actually already accepted; if all goes as planned, I'll leave for basic Febuary 10. No computer or updates for 8 weeks; No god DAMN IT!

2: Their coffee is AWESOME!!! Even better than Starbucks!

3: Yes; the girl I've been describing is indeed me. Feel free to send me any questions you have about this.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
